


Save Him

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Last Jedi Epic AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Weird Coping Mechanisms, character death is snoke, milaran worldbuilding, unhealthy relationship is Snoke and Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe comforts Kylo after the ceremony where they both become Supreme Leaders of the First Order.





	Save Him

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Your choice -- Comfort sex
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 When the both of them manage to slip away from the party celebrating their ascension to Supreme Leaders, Kylo is honestly relieved. It should have been a relief when he killed Snoke and Hux. It's the opposite of a relief. The truth is that for all the wrongs that Snoke has done him, he's also given Kylo gifts. He's parented Kylo, in a strange way, when both his parents seemed preoccupied with their fights. He taught him invaluable skills. And Snoke himself has had his share of suffering. Snoke's given him pain and gifts in equal measure. If he were simply a tormenter, Kylo would be relieved he was gone.

He's not.

If not for the fact he had to defend himself, he wouldn't have done it. But it doesn't leave a good taste in the mouth. And that's putting it mildly.

  
"You don't like what you did, do you?"

   
Poe. His husband's voice, grounding, reassuring. And Kylo nods.

   
"You did what you could."

   
"I know. But...in a strange way, he was like a second father to me. And I think he felt the same way." He can remember one time when the late former Supreme Leader called him aras -- and what he said when Kylo had asked him what it meant.

   
" _It means 'son' -- for you are akin to a son to me. Not of my body, but of my spirit."_

  
And Kylo had clung to it eagerly.

   
"He wasn't good to you."

   
"He had his reasons. Jaina..."

   
"There was no way you could have seen that coming," Poe says. "You had no idea who she was at the time, did you?"

   
"No."

   
"Exactly. You couldn't have known. He was so obsessed with finding Luke Skywalker that he didn't even consider that idea." A pause. "I'm not saying what you feel is wrong. I mean, he was like a mentor to you. And stang, long ago, I thought he was a good being too."

   
"Don't think too hard about long ago."

   
"I won't. But it's okay to feel...what you feel." Poe places a hand on Kylo's chest. "We both did what we could, Kylo."

   
"I know. Poe, please..."

   
"What?"

   
"Don't hold back. When you take me, don't hold back."

   
That night, when they make love, Poe doesn't hold back. Kylo feels every thrust, every creak of the bed they're on as Poe good as kriffs him through it, and he clings to Poe for dear life. Poe is alternately tender and rough with him, claw marks on his back interspersed with kisses, possessive growls interspersed with promises of protection, and this...Kylo knows this is what he needs, more than anything else. He needs this bit of roughness, not as a punishment this time, but a reminder that he's very much alive. He needs the gentleness to know that he's safe. And he needs the possessiveness, also, to know that he's safe. Poe saying that he's his is strangely grounding even as Poe strokes him towards orgasm.

   
"Come for me," Poe says, and Kylo is coming with Poe's name on his lips. Poe follows and Kylo knows that he is so very marked, so very claimed, so very safe, and that is a bit of stability, an island of stability in a sea of conflicted feelings. Poe is here. Poe loves him, and always will. And he will always love Poe.

   
They lie together, Poe stroking Kylo's hair. "You're mine," Poe says. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

 


End file.
